


Sorted

by Midori_Hime



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Cross Over, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Digimon Xover. Hikari and the Chosen are Sorted into Hogwarts. Hikari POV. Written to get the idea out of my head. Post Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> The story was based on an incredibly vague plan of a HP/Digi crossover I had. Originally, Digimon were meant to be involved and it was supposed to be from Yamato's POV. Hikari decided I've been focusing on him too much and took over.   
> This eventually grew up and became "Mahou Bouken" - literally, "Magical Adventure"

The hall was dark and more than slightly eerie. It appeared there was no roof, but Koushiro was happily informing everyone that it was enchanted like that. Sorry, I should probably start at the beginning, right? I'm Yagami Hikari and my friends and I are in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sounds a bit bizarre, doesn't it? We thought the same thing. Especially after we were told students got their acceptance letters at eleven years of age. A stern old lady called Professor McGonagall had addressed our concerns though. Us younger ones were in the Digital World when we should have received our letters. She said something about not disturbing 'what was meant to be' to explain why onii-chan and the other's didn't get their letters when they should have.

In any case, we'd gone to Ollivander's and brought our wands before exploring Diagon Alley to collect the rest of our school supplies. I know you shouldn't describe something with it's title, but the Magical World is really magical! There was so many fun and interesting things there! Taichi and Daisuke spent plenty of time in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (I dread to think who they're going to annoy) and Miyako got some pretty dress robes. I wanted a cat so I ended up with a fluffy black cat. She looks quite stern so I named her Regina. Tai got an owl, so we could communicate home. It's only small, but he's a nice tawny colour and fast enough to avoid Regina's claws, so I guess he'll be okay.

I suppose you're also wondering how we can all go to Hogwart's together, since we're all different ages? Remedial lessons. I'm not even kidding. Takeru, Daisuke, Ken and I are thireteen, Iori and Miyako are a year younger and older respectively. Onii-chan and Sora are three years older, with Koushiro and Mimi being younger by one year and Jyou older than them by one year. That makes him seventeen and in his final year. He had the most work to do out of the lot of us. He had six years of study to catch up on in the two months we were given before we had to attend Hogwarts.

Yeah, you read that right too. We weren't given a choice in attending. Well, our parents were, but after speaking to the Headmistress, they had this look of grim acceptance and determination and said we were going no matter what. So we've spent the last two months cramming out brains out (and in our breaks, helping Jyou and the older Children with their insane work loads) and now we're at Hogwarts. It's really nerve wracking. Professor McGonagall just explained how we're transfer students and that we'll be here as long as necessary, so to treat us as proper students.

Takeru was almost crying and it took me a second to figure out why. I followed his teary gaze and found, across the hall, mirroring my surprised gaze, Ishida Yamato. He'd gone missing after his father died. Nobody had even heard a whisper about him, it was like he had vanished into thin air. His poor mother had been devastated, but that had nothing on how Takeru had felt. I'm sure Tai's going to give him a beating later, but I'm going to make sure he gets a damn good talking to as well!

But I didn't have time to think of that. A dirty frayed hat had been placed on the stool. Everyone was silent and I think Daisuke was holding back giggles while Mimi was repulsed at how old and ugly it was. That revulsion turned into a wide expression of shock as the hat started a dry old song.

It was odd, to say the least. It talked about history, and standing strong and being united, as well as an upcoming danger. Way to be vague enough? And what did a hat know anyway! It also described Hogwarts 'noble houses': Gryffindor held those who were brave at heart and daring as well as those who had nerve and chivalry; Ravenclaw was for those of wit, knowledge and intelligence; Slytherin was for those ambituous few who were cunning and resourceful; lastly, Hufflepuff catered to those who were hard working, loyal, patient and fair.

We were being sorted with the new Hogwarts students, probably trying to not make us stand out as much. The effort failed miserably. Iori is twelve and small, so he fitted right in, but gangly Jyou and lanky Sora as well as me in my slightly heeled boots didn't really fit the mold that well, so to speak.

Iori was the first of our lot to be sorted. The hat easily dwarfed his head and yelled (quite frighteningly to be honest) that he belonged in Hufflepuff. I watched as the yellow and black house yelled and clapped the loudest and Yamato stood up to greet the younger boy. A few more people went by then it was Ken's turn. The hat pondered on him for a while, and I could see Ken's lips mumbling something. Eventually, he was sorted into Slytherin. Yamato's eyes widened a little, but he clapped along with the rest of the hall anyway. Miyako was directly afterwards and she bounced up to the stool, jammed on the hat and almost immediately was sent off to the Ravenclaw table.

Yamato would have been the next Chosen to be sorted, but since he was already an established student, Koushiro's turn was next. He was put into Ravenclaw as well, naturally. Jyou shuffled off to join Yamato and Iori after sitting uncomfortably on the stool - poor thing was really awkwardly tall. Daisuke ran up when it was his turn and slammed the hat on his hair much like Miyako had. The hat roared Gryffindor and those in gold and crimson roared their approval. Mimi was then welcomed into the house of green and silver and the surprise was much more prominent on Yamato's face this time. I was a bit confused by this, but I was more preoccupied in Takeru's sorting to care that much.

He ended up following Daisuke while Sora ended up in Slytherin as well. Few eleven year olds were left so onii-chan and I stuck out like sore thumbs. My turn was next and I hope nobody could see how bad I was shaking as I approached the old frayed hat. It looked innocent enough, but it could speak, so I was more than slightly freaked.

In any case, I sat and placed the hat delicately but lopsidedly on my brown hair. I knew I jumped as I heard a 'Hmmm, what do we have here?'. The voice seemed to vibrate around, both outside and inside my head, but I knew I was the only one who could hear it. How odd. The hat continued after a pause.

"You've got a decent head, and you have great goals for your life. You want to prove yourself and have proven your bravery and courage numerous times. But..."

"But...?" I prompted timidly.

"You don't suit that." I didn't suit? Oh god, I wasn't going to get kicked out, was I? What would okaa-san say? I felt ready to burst into tears when the old relic continued. This time, I knew the whole hall heard it's shout. "You belong in Hufflepuff!"

I smiled and roughly removed the hat. I felt bad for treating it like that, but did hats feel pain? Did it care? And really, he'd frightened me half to death just then! I ran over to join Iori, Jyou and Yamato and as I sat down after numerous congratulations and a "Of course you'd be a Hufflepuff, Hikari-chan" from Yamato, the hat was announcing that Tai belonged in Gryffindor.

The last few first years were sorted and the hat and stool removed by a cranky looking man, covered with a few scars and followed by a cat. Professor McGonagall stood and the hall fell silent from it's chatter and smiles. The Headmistress' speech was short.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Remember, the school year is for study and that is what you shall do. Take care of yourself and your house in your effort to win the House Cup by the end of the year." Yamato sat a little straighter here.

"Additionally, respect your Prefects and Head Boy and Girl and ask both them and your Professors and Heads of Houses for help when needed. Our Caretaker, Mr Filch, has a list of banned items out front of his office. Acquaint yourself with it to prevent strict punishment!" The determination in the blonde's eyes turned into mischief and a cocky grin appeared as he glanced at a girl a few seats down to my left. She returned the gesture with a smile and stiffled giggle. McGonagall didn't seem to notice or care that a few other students were doing the same.

"Also, students, especially those who are old enough to know better," Oddly enough, she glanced at Yamato, who was sitting on my right when she said this and fixed him with a glare, "should well know that the Forbidden Forest is named for that reason. There are other places, such as the Greenhouses and the Black Lake, that you should not venture into unless you have express permission!" Here she relaxed a little. "Now that that is out of the way, I hope you all do your absolute best this year. But for now, I know you are tired and hungry, so let the feast begin!"

At once, the golden dinnerware was filled with steaming food. Roast chicken, vegetables, pork, sausages, as well as salad, coleslaw and numerous cold pasta dishes were among the intense variety. Yamato explained who a few of the Professors were and what they taught, and pointed out a plump smiling lady who was our Head of House. He also introduced himself as a Prefect. To my amusement, he had puffed out his chest a bit to show the silver P on a background of Hufflepuff's colours.

It was obvious he was ignoring the subject of his disappearance. Since I was interested in learning more about Hogwarts (as well as filling my suddenly ravenous stomach), I decided to let it slide for now. It's not like I'd be able to have a serious discussion with so many other people around in any case. Apart from that, he looked well and didn't seem to be physically or emotionally hurt, so I guess it could wait.

A while later, when I thought I wouldn't be able to eat another mouthful of food in my life time, the feast disappeared. All of the dinner food was then replaced with the most scrumptious looking dessert I had ever seen! Though, as much as I love her, okaa-san's cooking was never the greatest... Judging by Jyou's and Iori's reactions, I didn't think I was overreacting. I picked at dessert and decided to people watch.

Ken, Mimi and Sora had banded together at the Slytherin table. Ken was talking to a blonde haired boy and Mimi had struck up a conversation with a pretty red-head who looked about my age. Sora wasn't talking to anyone however, and just pushed her food aimlessly around. She was probably just nervous. I knew I still was! Miyako and Koushiro were sitting on opposite sides of the table in a sea of blue and bronze and were both in animated conversation that lots of people were keenly listening to. I smiled, glad they were making friends already. As much as I loved my Chosen friends, I wanted to make other friends in Hufflepuff too.

Speaking of which, Iori was listening to two girls explanation of a funny game called Quidditch. They both would glance at Yamato whenever they praised the game and he'd respond kindly. I had no idea what was going on there, so I watched Jyou as he attempted to explain Muggle (term for non-magical people as we found out after an awkward incident in Diagon Alley) medicine to a boy with freckles and a girl with big round glasses.

Onii-chan and Daisuke were happily chatting and eating (at the same time, much to my embarrassment) and Takeru was also in on their large conversation. However, he kept taking glances towards his brother, who seemed to be doing his best to ignore him. I caught Takeru's eye and gave an encourging smile and mouthed 'He seems fine' which seemed to make him relax.

Soon however, Professor McGonagall dismissed us and the last of the dessert disappeared. I saw a few younger students make a grab at some cupcakes, but they were too slow - a lot of the older students shared the snacks they'd swiped however. Yamato had stood up as soon as we were dismissed. He called out over the chatter that seemed to have gotten a lot louder all of a sudden.

"First years! C'mon first years, follow me! Keep together and keep up! Oi, you there! Get over here!" He motioned at us to follow along as well and lead our rag-tag group out the hall. The Gryffindor lot were already half-way gone up the stairs and the Ravenclaw's had already disappeared. I waved at Ken before he disappeared into what looked like dungeons... It's a bit creepy, don't you think? I couldn't see Sora or Mimi (though I could hear her giggly laugh echoing) so I followed the mop of blonde hair in front of me.

The hall we were going down also looked dungeon-ish, but was much nicer. There was a nice big painting of a fruit bowl filled with fruit so real looking that I become hungry again. After we passed it, my stomach felt full again and I had no idea how I could have even entertained the idea of eating more food! The hall was nicely lit with flame torches, which were fitting for such an old castle. We took a few turns and ended up in front of an old rock wall. It had a large badger carved into it with a statue in front of it - it kind of made the carving look like an imposing shadow, or perhaps and mother and baby.

Yamato turned around. "Welcome! This is the Hufflepuff Common Room! You'll need to know the password to gain entry, so don't forget it! Well, unless you enjoy sitting in cold hallways looking like an idiot, but whatever floats your boat, I guess. All your luggage has already been taken up to your rooms. Boys, take the first hall to the left; girls, the same but to the right. Hikari, being a third year, you take the third hall to the right, while Iori will take the second left and Jyou will have the last on the left."

He must of picked up on the groups nervousness, for he gave that cocky grin again and continued. "We're a pretty easy going bunch in Hufflepuff. Do your best and be yourself and we'll all get along just fine. Now, the password is," He turned to the statue and said in a clear loud voice, "Fizzing Whizzbees."

The badger statue seemed to blink (but it couldn't have, right?) and slowly moved to the right. The brick wall seemed to vanish (this was accompanied by numerous gasps) and Yamato led the way in. The Common Room was nice enough. Black couches and various items in wide ranges of yellow decorated the low roofed room. Numerous hallways were on either side of the rectangular room, which was warmed with friendly looking fires. As much as I would have liked to look around, I was dead tired. My feet moved tiredly across the ground to the third hall on the right as Yamato had directed. I opened the door, not really knowing what to expect.

A quaint room appeared before me. Six beds facing each other, three on either long wall (for this was another rectangular room) had yellow covers trimmed with black and curtains around them. Each bed had a plain wooden bedside table and our luggage had been placed at the foot of our bed. I was placed on the right hand side in the centre. Regina was already snoozing on my pillow.

"Well hi there!" A girl with frizzy brown hair, freckles and an assortment of jewelry greeted me. "I'm Mina. Mina Brown. What a boring name, right? You're Hikari, right?"

I nodded dumbly, a bit stunned I guess, and she smiled. Another girl offered me her hand. She was taller than I am and was ridiculously pale and gorgeous. She had long platinum blonde hair and introduced herself with an accent of some description as Alice.

Two cousins approached me next and they were so identical I mistook them for twins. After the mix up they introduced themselves as Sam ("Because Samantha's a bit blegh, don't you think?") and Ashleigh. The last girl was introduced to me because she'd already drawn the curtains around her bed. Her's was directly opposite mine and before she'd gone to bed, I saw she seemed a bit... I don't know, mad maybe? Anyway, she had sleek red hair and was called Emma.

I changed into my pajamas, seeing a Hufflepuff tie and crest had been placed with my school robes and went to bed. It was incredibly warm and comfortable. I thought I'd be homesick and unable to sleep, but I was out of it within minutes.

Hogwarts was daunting, but amazing and interesting, I was with people I knew and had made some new friends already. Everything was going well, and I felt confident in my lessons from the holidays so I wasn't overly worried about class. I smiled and rolled over, any and all worries gone as I started to dream. I guess things were well and truly sorted then.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, as to Houses, here's my reasoning. Taichi and Daisuke are obviously Gryffindor and I threw Takeru in there too. Originally, he was going to be with Yamato, but where's the fun in that? Plus, he's very chivarlrous so yeah.. Jyou was originally a Gryffindor, but I he's always been a hardworker and loyal (that episode where he and Yamato work at the Diner). Yamato was always going to be a Hufflepuff - to be honest, I don't care either way for Hufflepuff, because they are incredibly neutral, so I guess that was part of the appeal. Also, designing my own common room and the like was fun~! Iori was always involved in being 'correct' (not lying, working hard, doing your best) so he was obviously a Puff, but my mind had previously decided he was a Ravenclaw for some bizarre reason...  
> Miyako and Koushiro don't really need explaining. Ken was originally Slytherin, but at the last minute I debated Ravenclaw. That's what he's talking to the hat about! I want to represent Slytherin's (my own house) as not being evil bastards. Mimi was moved from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff and ended up in Slytherin. How? Partly because of her 'Princess Stage' in 01 and I guess I've always seen her as ambituous. She's not nasty ambituous though, again showing Slytherin's aren't so dastardly. Sora, Sora, Sora... Surprisingly, I'd always seen her as Slytherin. I have no idea why. This story will not contain Sora bashing (though I don't like Sorato either, so don't expect that if I continue!). I guess I'll find my reason soon enough! And Hikari's kinda a mix of everything, but I think she's fair and more hardworking so that's where she was placed. Oh, Yamato's reasoning. I guess his fairness and loyalty. Also, his patience when dealing with Daisuke (early in 02 where he gets the Egg of Friendship) and where he tries to slow down Tai's headstrong ideas in 01 I suppose.


End file.
